1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1-[(aminoalkyl and aminoalkylamino)carbonyl and thiocarbonyl]-.alpha.,.alpha.-diphenyl-3-pyrrolidineacetamides and acetonitriles and corresponding 3 and 4-piperidine and homopiperidineacetamides and acetonitriles and a process for administering the same to a living animal body for the cardiac antiarrhythmic effect and pharmaceutical methods and compositions associated therewith.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
3-Pyrrolidinyl-.alpha.,.alpha.-diphenylacetamides, acetonitriles and methanes having antiarrhythmic activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,766 and have the general formula: ##STR4## wherein R is selected from hydrogen, loweralkyl, lowercycloalkyl or phenylloweralkyl; R.sup.1 is hydrogen or loweralkyl; Ar is phenyl and among the radicals disclosed for Y are carbamoyl and cyano. In contrast, while the pyrrolidine compounds in the present invention have similarly positioned carbamoyl or cyano radicals, the substituents at the one position are entirely different, having at least a carbonyl or thiocarbonyl interposed and a terminal amino group.